Roles sexuales
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione y Snape se aman el uno al otro, de la única forma que pueden y saben. En secreto. Hermione ha crecido y es profesora de pociones y su esposo, al contrario, es el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Summary dentro


Nada es de mari, solo la idea. Personajes pertenencen a JK Rowling.

Summary:

Hermione y Snape se aman el uno al otro, de la única forma que pueden y saben. En secreto. Hermione ha crecido y es profesora de pociones y su esposo, al contrario, es el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Severus es un poco torpe para amar, atolondrado. Si los vieras en persona, dirías que eso no es amor.

Ella usualmente no recibe "cartas" de su marido. Y sin embargo, ese día...

Él tiene algo importante que pedirle a través de una.

* * *

><p>Tenía muchos deberes que corregir. Usualmente, no hacía muchas cosas distintas. De vez en cuando, con su esposo, solía pasear. Los inviernos y los veranos. Había tejido dos bufandas en recuerdo del año pasado, pero su esposo era un hombre muy ocupado. Y apenas si podían verse durante almuerzos, cenas y una que otra temporada vacacional.<p>

Pero estaba acostumbrada, realmente lo amaba. Además, su esposo no era esa "clase" de hombre con el que toda niña, en sus cuentos de hadas y unicornios, hubiera soñado. Un hombre romántico empedernido, que llenara su cama con miles de pétalos de rosas y brincara desde una ventana en un enorme castillo, para salvar su vida de un enorme dragón lanza llamas.

Un poco cursi.

Y bien, lo mejor era olvidarse de insulsos sueños y dedicarse al trabajo. Sonrió, con una gran inspiración y tomando cada uno de los ensayos para mirarlos detalladamente. En su época, su esposo no solía ver ese tipo de documentos, con una buena cara.

Sí, estaba hablando de Severus Snape, su ex profesor de pociones y ahora su marido.

Como fuera, de hecho, ambos tenían un tiempo muy reducido para compartir juntos. Recordaba aquella vez cuando le había regalado aquella bufanda verde y plata para que no pasase frío si tenía algo que hacer, fuera del castillo.

Normalmente no sucedía. Normalmente ellos pasaban las navidades juntos, sentados frente al fuego de la vieja chimenea en su despacho, tomando chocolate caliente. Bueno, a pedido de ella. Como había dicho antes, Severus Snape no era un hombre romántico.

Y de vez en cuando, tenía que pasar las navidades con sus padres, su familia. Lo dejaba solo y bueno, ¿qué hacía mientras estaba solo? Por ello la bufanda.

Además de haber bordado secretamente, sus iniciales en ella. Por si a su marido se le ocurría tener una aventura con otra mujer. Que preguntara el cliché: "¿¡Quién es ella!" y lo abofeteara tan fuerte, que el dolor le durara por semanas.

Se echó a reír y mientras pensaba en eso, escuchó el aletear de una gran lechuza negra que se posaba frente a ella, en el escritorio. La conocía muy bien y por eso la lechuza ululaba contenta. Agachó su cabeza, para que Hermione pudiera acariciarle.

Eso hizo, suavemente. Colocando un caramelo en su pico como recompensa. Nunca imaginaba qué sabor tenían los regalos para animales.

No tenía mucho interés.

— ¿Qué necesita mi marido, que me envía una carta? Ocasiones excepcionales suceden esas cosas.

Miró algo más, algo pesado que la lechuza había dejado caer en el escritorio. parecía una especie de paquete con algo que también parecía ser ropa.

¿Ropa?

¿Negra?

Se parecían a las túnicas...de su...

¿Marido?

— _"Sígueme la idea...no preguntes. Póntelo y ven a verme esta noche a las siete en punto"._

Suspiró. ¿Ponerse su ropa? Esperaba que estuviera limpia, realmente. Inspiró mirando a la lechuza que se posaba tranquila sobre una repisa y se hacía un ovillo para descansar. Como ave nocturna que resultaba ser.

Pues bien, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, que realmente estaba ocupada.

Aunque de vez en cuando mientras dictaba sus clases, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que los alumnos terminaran, esa idea acechaba su cabeza. ¿Qué esperaba su esposo con ello? ¿Vestirse como él?

¿Es que su carta había sido interceptada? Podía ser algún mensaje en clave que ella no había comprendido.

Pues bien...solo lo entendería en cuanto ambos se reunieran en su despacho.

Le parecía que se trataba de algo urgente.

Y al finalizar las actividades, se dirigió hacia su despacho y admiró el traje sobre la mesa. Bueno, nunca se habría imaginado en aquellos colores, a su esposo le sentaban.

A ella...

No tanto.

E hizo lo que le pidieron. Se había puesto las largas túnicas negras de su marido y sentía que iba a despegar y aletear hacia el firmamento. Se miró en un espejo de su habitación, sonriendo. Su esposo sí que era delgado, además de pálido. Tanta negrura sí que lo hacía parecer un enorme muro de cal.

Inspiró, tratando de no caerse entre tanta tela y falda. Bueno, levantar la túnica para bajar las escaleras hacia el despacho de su esposo. Supuso que él tenía práctica, bajaba tan rápido que ni se resbalaba.

Si ella fuera él y levantara las faldas para no resbalar, estaba segura de que todos se reirían de ella. Incluso sus propios estudiantes de su propia casa.

Al llegar, con una sonrisa, sintiéndose ligeramente abochornada, llamó a la puerta suavemente. Esperaba que nadie la hubiera visto.

— Pasa...

¿Y cómo sabía él que se trataba de ella? ¿Es que la estaba espiando?

Con Severus Snape, eso no se sabía realmente.

Se adentró en el despacho, todo estaba oscuro. Apenas y podía ver la palma de su mano. Al final del despacho, en los aposentos privados que solo ella podía ver, se podía admirar la débil luz de una vela.

Aquella luz amarilla que embelesaba y al mismo tiempo le hacía una invitación no tan "agradable", dado el misterio.

— Camina...ven hacia aquí.

Eso hizo, tragando fuertemente. Bien, era su marido, esa era su voz. Pero otras cosas podían estar sucediéndole.

Un imperius. ¿Tal vez?

— Severus...de qué se trata todo esto. Quiero decir, seguí las instrucciones. Me puse las túnicas y leí las letras pequeñas, no ropa interior. Pero esto...esto es demasiado.

No escuchó respuesta y con una inspiración iracunda, decidió poner fin al asunto. Caminó lo más aprisa que esa enorme túnica le permitía y se paró en el marco de la puerta.

Pues bien, lo que vio le asombró tanto que se quedó sin habla durante un largo tiempo.

Su esposo, Severus Snape, estaba echado en la cama, vestido como un estudiante de Gryffindor cualquiera.

¿Por qué?

— Será la última vez que me veas usando esto.

¿Estaba demente? ¿Bajo un hechizo? ¿Acaso habían cambiado a su esposo por otro? Creía que si llegaba a usar ese informe, iba a incendiarlo.

Aunque lo llevase puesto.

— ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

— Resulta que llevo mucho tiempo ocupado, confinado entre estas cuantas sean paredes y en realidad...me encantaría...tener un poco de "acción". Como dicen los "adolescentes".

Se echó a reír de ello, aunque seguía sin comprender el asunto de los uniformes.

— Pretende que tú eres yo. Yo pretenderé ser tú y bien...tú comprendes el resto.

Bien, estaba loco. No sabía ella, que el sexo era capaz de enloquecer a las personas. La falta de este.

Pero bueno, ¿qué más podía hacer?

— Muy bien. ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

Severus sonrió suavemente, apenas moviendo los labios. Hermione tembló suavemente, en cuanto sintió sus dos largas manos sobre sus hombros.

— Ya hemos hecho esto antes. Finge que tú eres yo, finge ser yo durante nuestra pequeña "velada".

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse nuevamente y Snape la rodeó hasta detenerse frente a ella y observarla silenciosamente.

Al menos no se había puesto una falda.

— ¡Señorita Granger, está castigada! Detención a las siete en punto, en mi despacho! Y mi primera orden será...¡que se quite los pantalones en el acto!

Snape había suspirado.

— Casi...

Se sentó en la cama y con una inspiración honda, había comenzado a deslizar la cremallera de sus pantalones. Antes de siquiera terminar, Hermione se dirigía hacia él y negaba con la cabeza. Sonrió lo más "Snape" que pudo.

— ¡No sea inútil, Granger! Así no se hace. ¡Levántese!

Severus hizo lo que pidieron y Hermione había bajado la cremallera de su pantalón, con un solo movimiento de su mano. Severus había gruñido suavemente, al sentir una de sus manos dentro del pantalón.

— ¡Así debe hacerse! Y...oh vaya ¡creo que alguien está emocionada!

Su esposo había cerrado los ojos mientras Hermione rodeaba su miembro con una de sus manos. Suspiró entrecortadamente, mientras ella movía su mano. Arriba y abajo.

— Sí, ha sido una mala estudiante. ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?

— Profesor...

Trató de no reírse e imaginarse a Snape como ella misma. Arqueó una ceja y con su mano libre, lo empujó sobre la cama. Severus cayó sentado sobre ella, mientras Hermione como un enorme gato negro, se subía a horcajadas sobre él.

— ¡Afuera la camisa! la tiene mal puesta, ¡pero qué desastre, Granger!

Suavemente comenzó a deshacer los botones, uno por uno. Aquel hombre, había suspirado como si corriera un larguísimo maratón, dejando caer sus manos sobre su largo y rizado cabello. Hermione había comenzado su vía desde su cuello, hasta su delgado pecho. Con el pasar de tiempo, Severus Snape tenía músculos más definidos, pero no escapaba ante la vista de Hermione, que resultaba ser muy delgado.

Tenía que resolver eso luego.

— Profesor...Snape...— escuchó que susurraron y Hermione alzó la mirada. Su expresión, se le veía tajante e indiferente.

— ¡Silencio! — exclamó, aprisionando sus labios con los suyos, en un beso un poco doloroso. En aquel mismo instante en que su lengua había rozado la comisura de sus labios, Severus le había permitido el paso hasta su boca.

Una lucha de egos, una lucha por la supremacía. Quién dominaba a quién. La estudiante o el maestro.

En este caso, los roles invertidos.

— ¡Y le ordeno...señorita Granger, que me desvista! De la forma más sensual que pueda o de lo contrario...¡ah! No le va a gustar ese contrario.

Severus se había sentado en la cama, de un salto. Hermione se quedó quieta, en el borde, mirándolo de la forma más "severa" que podía, sin echarse a reír.

Y de pronto, ella estaba en una postura que él ya había adoptado. Sobre la cama, bajo su peso.

Una de sus manos había aprisionado una de las manos de Hermione.

— ¿Cómo se supone que le quite toda esa ropa?

— Eso mismo te pregunto siempre, Severus... — susurró ella y Snape se cruzó de brazos. Bueno, había bromeado sobre sí mismo. Ella asintió en silencio y volvió a adoptar su postura en el "juego".

Severus había sacado su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y con una mirada "divertida", tuvo en mente el hechizo perfecto.

Los botones, saltaban uno por uno mientras Snape la apuntaba con la varita en silencio. Hermione sentía que las ropas ponto cederían. Podía sentirlas deslizarse de su cuerpo.

— ¡Eso no es sensual!

Pero guardó silencio al observar lo que Snape estaba haciendo. Había rodeado uno de sus senos con una de sus manos y lamía aquello, sobre la tela. Aquella sensación apagó su cerebro de inmediato.

Sonrió.

— No sabía que tenía senos, profesor Snape.

Trató de no reírse y solamente gimoteó en respuesta. La ropa se abría sola y el contacto de su cálida piel, con sus frías manos, enviaba espasmos y escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

¡Sí que hacía calor en ese traje!

— Parece que está acalorado, profesor. Permítame echarle una mano.

Iba a responder, pero simplemente tuvo que arquear su cuerpo al sentir su lengua alrededor de su cuello, descendiendo suavemente por su pecho.

Hasta sus senos, lamiéndolos uno por vez. Succionando cada uno de ellos, mordiendo sus erectos pezones.

— ¡Ah...señorita Granger...muy bien!

Y aquellos besos descendían hasta su vientre y sus caderas. Directo a sus muslos, hasta sus pies y de regreso.

Hasta encontrarse allí, arrancándole un grito. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar como desquiciada.

Quién sabía si algo podía aparecer, creyendo que estaban bajo ataque o algo parecido. Era una ventaja que estuviera desnuda.

Para ambos. Para ella por el calor bajo ese traje. Supuso Snape lo había pensado ya.

Quizá nunca usaba ropa interior.

Y para él, porque no necesitaba grandes actos para hacer lo que quería. Y resultaba placentero. Unas veces rápido y otras veces tan despacio que pensaba que le tomaría una eternidad, alcanzar el orgasmo.

— ¡Es muy buena con su boca, Granger!

No podía creer que dijera algo así.

— ¡Le daré...mil puntos...!

Y gritó, no pudo evitarlo, ante el orgasmo inminente que surcó todo su cuerpo como chispazo. Severus había sonreído, mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirarla.

Se babeaba, pero no porque tuviese saliva en su boca.

— Venga de una buena vez, Granger... ¡venga!

Y eso fue lo que hizo, obedientemente. Había recibido un violento y apasionado beso, mientras luchaban por quitarse el resto.

Lo que fuera.

A horcajadas le quitó el pantalón y admiró lo que "al casarse" había ganado. Severus, para ella, era un hombre increíblemente atractivo. Su apariencia, pese a que muchos la tildaran de loca, lograba "asombrarla". Dejarla en un estado de ingravidez.

Y Severus pensaba igual. Aquella hermosa mujer que estaba en su cama, desnuda, jadeando. Su brillante piel, un aroma a camomila, quizá a jazmín o alguna otra cosa que en realidad no tenía tiempo para pensar...

Weasley tenía que sentir envidia con esa vista.

— Señorita Granger...yo...la amo.

Pero eso no estaba dentro de su papel. Era su propio esposo quien se lo había dicho.

Sonrió.

— Y yo también lo amo, profesor Snape.

Y con un último beso, Severus parecía incapaz de contenerse.

— Lo siento profesor Snape, me temo que tengo que acostarme con usted ahora. — susurró, mientras la alzaba de la cama, con ambos brazos.

Y había sido lo más delicado que pudo, la había penetrado en silencio, suavemente pero rápido. Quien sabía cuánto tiempo más, sin estar con ella, podría aguantar.

— Extrañaba mucho verla en clase, señorita Granger— susurró Hermione, con los ojos cerrados, mientras su esposo aumentaba, disminuía el ritmo en un vaivén desquiciante.

Pero Severus no había contestado, estaba ocupado. Sus labios estaban posados sobre su cuello y descendían, aunque la posición resultaba incómoda, hacia su pecho. Tenía que besar todo lo posible.

Lo que más pudiera. Su hermosa esposa..._¡oh! Su divina esposa..._

Y había soltado un fuerte gruñido, desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Reconocía que aquel juego de roles, lo excitaba mucho más.

Poder ser ella una vez...

Muchas posturas que podía probar, pero si tan solo no perdiera energía "vital" en cada movimiento.

Si solo fuese de hierro...

Haría aquello toda su vida.

Y gimoteó ruidosamente, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama. Hermione había resbalado junto a él. El mejor sexo que jamás había tenido.

— Te extrañaba, Hermione.

— Eso no dice mucho de ti, Severus. ¿Solo por el sexo?

Negó con la cabeza, besando su frente. Suavemente.

— No seas tonta, me refiero a...poder tocarte. Nunca diría estas cursilerías, pero creo que no hay otra forma de decirlo. Extrañaba poder abrazarte en las noches.

Suspiró, sintió un par de lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sentimental?

— ¿E inventaste todo esto solo para eso?

Pero Snape había sonreído antes de que hablar. Aquello le había hecho mucha gracia. Como si le hubiesen contado un chiste.

— ¿No lo ves, no es así?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Realmente no.

— Aparte de hacer nuestra vida sexual más activa, para no caer en el aburrimiento, nos sirve para aprender un poco de ambos.

¿Severus dando lecciones de vida?

Estaba en una dimensión desconocida.

— Te amo, Severus. A ti y a tus locas ideas.

No contestó, había cerrado los ojos y parecía que... ¿dormía? ¿realmente?

— Tonto...el tonto de mi marido...

Susurró. Depositando un beso en sus labios, antes de rendirse a los brazos del sueño.


End file.
